Adapted swimming is an excellent therapeutic and recreational option for people with disabilities, older people and people with motor difficulties. For that reason, there is a need to provide a secure and protected structure where a person could lean or hold while performing any aquatic activity. However, there is no such structure available at a beach and a person with disability is limited to use floating devices or if physically capable, the person could hold to a buoy or cords that do not provide the necessary static support and security required. Even at a pool, the only solid structural support available is limited to its borders, were a person can't achieve an optimum hold needed to perform adapted swimming and his/her positioning options are very limited (i.e., in front or against a side wall).